Never to be broken
by Fausha
Summary: He kidnapped her first, then he kept her captive for two months, then he lets her go after marking her his! Fausha hates him and is glad to be rid of him! Or is she? Who's this mysterious man named Rye? Why is she falling for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Never to be broken**

**By: Fausha Hunter**

**Chapter 1**

Fausha ran through the forests of Planet Vegeta. She glanced back for him but saw no one, she finally came to a stop; she leaned against a tree panting. _Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Kakorot get home soon. _She thought as she sagged to the ground. She jumped to her feet instantly and climbed the tree. _I cannot let him catch me! Why oh why did this have to start when I turned 15? _She thought. _I am tired of being chased around by this giant of a man. I am 17! I can choose who I want to mate with. _She looked down and stopped breath. The giant of a man was below her looking around. He was 7 foot something, weight somewhere in the 200s or 300s, all of it muscle too, had spiky blond hair, and wore a dark blue training suit with pitch-black armor on. The armor had no wings, new stuff. Fausha watched him waiting. He looked up straight at her with a lustful and gloating gleam in his teal eyes. He slammed his foot into the tree. Fausha gasped as she lost her grip and started to fall. Her tail shot out and wrapped around the branch. A Ki blast hit the branch and again Fausha started to fall. He grabbed her out of the air and pushed her up against the tree.

"Caught you." He purred licking her ear. Fausha struggled growling. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. Fausha pushed him away and ran. Fausha flew out of the forest heading for the palace. She looked back to see him behind her. She panicked her hair starting to flash along with her eyes. He was catching up. She burst into Super Sayian and picked up speed. She landed in front of the castle and dashed in. The guards blinked as she dashed past them. Fausha ran to the room that she stayed in when she could and hid under the bed. She heard footsteps. The door to her room opened. She waited, suddenly the bed was lifted up, and she was yanked out from under it. She struggled but he smacked her.

"I'm tired of this." He snarled and he threw her over one shoulder and flew out of the room. Fausha struggled only to feel him smack her rump. She yelped. He finally came to a stop. Fausha looked around confused. She looked over her shoulder to see an abandoned house. He went into the house. He locked the door behind him before climbing the stairs to the biggest room. He dropped her on the bed, pinned her down, and clamped something around her tail and neck before putting chains on her wrists. Fausha snarled at him only to be smacked again. She cried out in pain and tried to move away from him but could not. He smirked.

"T-They'll figure out." She whispered, "Vegeta will figure out I've been kidnapped and will kill you." He laughed.

"I'd like to see him try." He murmured.

"Just who the hell are you?" Fausha whispered furiously.

"Broly." He said before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is a very short chapter....Sorry bout that...So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never to be broken**

**By: Fausha Hunter**

**Chapter 2**

Two months had past, the chains on her wrists were token off after the first month for 'good behavior.' She now sat on the bed trying to count down how much longer until her next heat, which is every 6 months and lasted for 2 weeks. Broly appeared carrying some food, which he sat on the bed. Fausha cautiously crawled over to the food. Broly watched her. Fausha grabbed the plate before darting to her spot. Broly grabbed a hold of the chain that connected the shackle on her tail to the wall and dragged her back. Fausha whimpered curling up, afraid he was going to smack her again.

"You've been a very good girl." He purred. "I'm not going to punish you." Fausha relaxed and uncurled. She pulled on the chain trying to make him release her. Broly chuckled and leaned down closer to her grabbing her chin. Fausha whimpered pulling back; Broly growled and tightened his grip.

"Don't **make** me punish you." He said. Fausha stopped moving. Broly leaned closer and kissed her passionately. Fausha did not struggle; she smirked suddenly and opened her mouth. Broly groaned and slid his tongue in. Fausha bit down. Broly howled out in pain and cuffed her in the head. Fausha laughed through the tears.

"You can't break me." She said smirking. Broly picked her up and threw her into a wall. Fausha bit her bottom lip trying not to cry out in pain. She looked up to see Broly towering over her…

Fausha was now on the bed eating slowly wincing occasionally. She had bruises on every inch of her body. One arm was broken, along with a whole leg, and six ribs. The other six ribs were cracked and her left wrist was shattered. Fausha's nose had been shattered too. She ate slowly before curling up into a ball. Broly had lost control of his anger after he had thrown her into the wall he had beaten her until she laid on the floor covered in blood, he had then left the room. Fausha had just laughed through the whole beating, she was still laughing as he left. She sighed lightly as she drifted off. The dream she had was not pleasant. Broly was in it, he ripped her clothing running his hands over her body. Fausha struggled screaming only to be beaten to an inch of her life before he continued. Fausha screamed out in pain as he started to rape her. She felt someone shaking her. Fausha struggled sobbing. Suddenly she was soaked to the bone in freezing cold water. She jerked awake into a warm but hard chest. Arms wrapped around her. Fausha sobbed into the chest.

"Shh. It's okay." Broly said. Fausha instantly struggled.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed pushing at him, the dream still vivid in her mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Broly said ignoring Fausha's struggles. Fausha kept at it clawing at his face. Broly pulled back clutching his cheek. He pulled his hands away to find blood. He glared down at Fausha who was still struggling. He sighed and kissed her gently. Fausha stopped moving. She moaned softly and kissed back. Broly was shocked. Soon Fausha opened her mouth. Broly slid his tongue in and tasted her. He lost control and crushed her into his chest kissing her even more passionately. Fausha cried out in pain and pulled away. Broly stared at her his breath ragged. He watched her cough up blood. He picked her up and flew to the nearest hospital. A nurse placed Fausha into a rejuvenation tank and Broly sat down watching her. 3 hours later the machine beeped and drained of the liquid. Fausha stepped out of the tank dripping wet. Broly's breath picked up as he watched her hungrily. Fausha looked around before seeing him; she wrapped her arms over her breasts and her tail around her waist. Broly growled angry that he could not see her whole body. Broly stood and walked over to her. Her scent filled his head and he growled happily and pulled her into his chest. He licked her neck before sinking his teeth into her neck. Fausha cried out in shock and pain. Broly pulled back licking some of the blood off his lips. He gave a small groan but let her go.

"Come to me when you want to mark me." He said and left. Fausha sagged to the ground sobbing.

"I will never mate with you." She vowed. "I will never come to you willingly."

* * *

**A/N: Again another short chapter, so sorry bout that, but patiance is a vertue and you will be rewarded! Now tell me how it is and I'll get back to you!  
**


End file.
